Schowek
by Hibarii
Summary: Aomine i Kise, jak każda para, mają swoje wzloty i upadki. A że robiło się niebezpiecznie dla otoczenia, dobrzy przyjaciele postanowili im pomóc rozwiązać problemy i zamknęli delikwentów w małym, ciemnym i ciasnym schowku, a żeby sobie wszystko wyjaśnili. No i właśnie…


- …

- …

- Długo zamierzasz tak milczeć?

- …

- Najwyraźniej długo…

- …

- Rany, rany, ale baba z ciebie, Kise.

- Spadaj.

- Mówisz. Miło cię słyszeć.

- Spierdalaj.

- Brzydko mówisz, brzydkooo.

- Spier-da-laj!

- Ała, nie kop mnie, do cholery!

- To się zamknij!

- To przestań zachowywać się jak pieprzony babsztyl!

- Nie jestem babsztylem, ty pomyłko genetyczna!

- Kise.

- Pocałuj mnie gdzieś!

- O co ci, do diabła, w ogóle chodzi?

- O gówno. Nie artykułuj w moją stronę.

- Zaczynasz mnie wpieniać!

- Ty mnie wpieniasz od dawna! Przymknij się, nie mam ochoty cię słuchać!

- Kurwa, Kise, przestań mnie kopać!

- Będę kopał ile mi się podoba… ałaaaaaa… nie w żołądek, barbarzyńcoooo.

- To weź te kopyta z mojej twarzy.

- …

- Kise! Śmierdzą ci skarpety, zabieraj je!

- Moje skarpetki nie śmierdzą!

- Śmierdzą. Przestań się wiercić, do diabła, ciasno tu jak nie powiem gdzie.

- To trzeba było nie rosnąć jak palma!

- Sam jesteś palma!

- Ała, ała, ała, co ty robiiiisz! Aomine zostaw moją nogęęę!

- Zamknij się!

- Kuźwa. Weź te przeszczepy! Nie zamierzam siedzieć między twoimi nogami!

- Zawsze możesz leżeć, hehehehe.

- Ty... Tyyyy! Ughrrrr, nienawidzę cię.

- Uwielbiam twoje płomienne uczucia.

- Zabiję cię!

- Perwersja mile widziana.

- O buddo, z kim ja się związałem...

- Z najgorętszym ciachem na tej planecie.

- A skromność jest ci obca, jak mogłem zapomnieć.

- Po co mamy się oszukiwać skoro to szczera prawda.

- …

- Co ty tam mruczysz?

- Nic. Zostaw mnie.

- Znowu zaczynasz?

- …

- Kise?

- …

- Kise, bo się wkurwie!

- AŁA! Nie wbijaj mi tych paluchów w żebra, imbecylu!

- To się odzywaj, jak do ciebie mówię.

- Nie! Weź ty się od stosunkuj ode mnie!

- Nie zamierzam, bynajmniej. Zamierzam się z tobą stosunkować ile się da.

- …

- No co?

- …

- Kise, na wszystkich pieprzonych bogów, o co ci chodzi?

- Jak jesteś przygłupem, to się nie dowiesz.

- Wkurwiasz mnie. To przez ciebie tu jesteśmy.

- Przeze mnie? PRZEZE MNIE?!

- Oczywiście.

- Ty idź stąd lepiej, bo cię normalnie tak śmignę przez czerep, że nie będzie, co zbierać ałaaaaa… Aomi… Aomine… ty dupku… Żebra…

- Sam jesteś dupa.

- Nie jestem dupa, ty neandertalczyku!

- Obrażasz mnie?

- Australopiteku niewyżyty!

- Obrażasz…

- Ałaaaaa! Będę miał siniakiiiii!

- A bo to pierwszy raz.

- Nie rechocz, kretynie! To nie jest wcale zabawne.

- Jak chcesz, możemy postarać się o te przyjemniejsze…

- Spieprzaj. Nie zbliżaj się do mnie. Nienawidzę cię. Nie dotykaj mnie. Nie mów do mnie.

- No mówiłem, że baba.

- …

- Znowu się nie odzywasz?

- Cały. Czas. Się. Nie. Odzywam.

- Właśnie słyszę.

- …

- …

- …

- Kise?

- …

- Ja pierdole, normalnie jak z jakąś pieprzoną babą. Obrażasz się, o cholera wie co, wkurzasz społeczeństwo, a potem lądujemy w tym pieprzonym pudle.

- To przez ciebie tu jesteśmy.

- Przeze mnie?!

- Oczywiście. To ty warczałeś, gryzłeś, kopałeś, biłeś i wkurzałeś całe otoczenie.

- Bo mnie od tygodnia wyprowadzasz z równowagi!

- I bardzo dobrze! Weź się nie odzywaj do mnie!

- Będę!

- …

- …

- …

- Rany…

- …

- Nie możesz mi jak normalny człowiek powiedzieć, o co ci biega?

- …

- A więc nie możesz. Normalność jest poza twoim zasięgiem.

- …

- …

- …

- Kise, nudzi mi się.

- Idź sobie do tej wywłoki.

- Jakiej wywłoki, do diabła?

- Jeszcze się pyta jakiej! W mundurze! I odchrzań się wreszcie.

- Aaaa, o tę wywłokę ci chodzi... Ma fajne balony. Ałaaa! Uspokój się, postawiła mi tylko drinka. Jakby postawiła coś innego to mógłbyś się zacząć martwić.

- ...

- Kise?

- ... Wyprowadzasz się!

- CO?!

- Gówno. Wyprowadzasz się! Jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy!

- Nie chcę psuć ci wizji, ale zdaje się, że mieszkamy u mnie...

- ...

- ...

- To ja się wyprowadzam. Jutro!

- Skoro tak mówisz...

- ...

- Mogę cię odwiedzać?

- Nie.

- To może ty mnie odwiedzisz? Mam fajne łóżko.

- Niech cię ta wywłoka odwiedza.

- Jaka wywł... A, ta. Wywłoka to wywłoka. Wywłok nie biorę do łóżka.

- Chyba że mają duże balony.

- Ewentualnie.

- ...

- Żartowałem! Nie biorę żadnych wywłok, jestem zajęty.

- ...

- Mam faceta.

- …

- Który strzela fochy.

- Nie strzelam fochów!

- Oczywiście, wcale.

- Ja WYMOWNIE MILCZĘ! A to, że ty tego nie pojmujesz swoim ptasim móżdżkiem, to nie moja sprawa.

- Znowu zachowujesz się jak rozhisteryzowana baba.

- Jak ci nie pasowało, trzeba było sobie znaleźć kogoś innego.

- Kiedyś nie zachowywałeś się, jakbyś miał permanentną miesiączkę.

- Tyyyyy… Aghrrryyy…

- Lepiej nie warcz, bo mnie to kręci…

- Ty masz penisy zamiast mózgu…

- Całkiem możliwe. Dobre penisy nie są złe.

- Zabierzcie mnie stąąąąd!

- A mnie się tu coraz bardziej podoba…

- Ao… Aomine! C-co ty wyprawiasz? Weź… o matko, nie łap mnie tam… A-Aomineee! Odczep się ode mnie, no odczeeep!

- Ała! Pokopało cię? Weź się tak nie rzucaj. Ałaaaaaaaarrrr, moja wątrobaaa, Kise, ty kretynie.

- I dobrze ci tak! Bardzo dobrze! Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! Ja się NIE ODZYWAM DO CIEBIE!

- O co ci…

- Wywłokę sobie macaj, dupku jeden!

- Nie macam wywłok!

- Tak, jasne, dopóki nie mają balonów?

- Tak… Nie! Nie, do cholery! Nie macam ŻADNYCH wywłok.

- Oczywiścieee…

- Ja pierdole. Mam ci to dać na piśmie?

- …

- Nie. Macam. Żadnych. Wywłok.

- …

- Nawet tych z balonami.

- …

- Rany, rany…

- …

- …

- …

- Nudzi mi się.

- …

- …

- Ała! Nie kop mnie!

- Nudzi mi się.

- To się zajmij czymś.

- Nie mogę. Przecież ty się fochasz.

- Trzeba cię oddać na terapię… To się zajmij czymś innym!

- Mam pornosa w tylnej kieszeni, ale cholera, w tej ciemnej dupie nic nie będzie widać.

- Nosisz pornosy w kiesz… Dobra. Nie ważne.

- …

- Nie widzę cię, ale mam wrażenie, że się szczerzysz…

- Nie mylisz się, hehehe.

- Zboczeniec.

- Ale lubisz to.

- Przestań mruczeć. I weź tę stopę! Nie wcis… Ała, kurna, weź ją.

- Hehehe.

- Idiota. Cholera, czekaj, chyba mam odtwarzacz w kieszeni… Klucze… Portfel... Kapselek? Ha! Mam!

- Dawaj go!

- Spadaj, mój! Poczekaj, włączyć go trzeba!

- …

- …

- … Czy on się zachowuje normalnie?

- …

- Kise. Nie bulgocz. Co mu jest?

- Rozładowała się bateria…

- Jasna pała. Kto normalny nosi rozładowany odtwarzacz.

- Odezwał się ten, który nosi pornosy w kieszeni!

- Pornosy się przynajmniej nie rozładowują.

- …

- Nudzi mi się, kurwa!

- Przestań się ciskać, Aomineee.

- A ty jęczeć, bo mi staje nie powiem co.

- Ty niewyżyty zboczeńcu.

- Koniec tego. Wkurzyłem się. Chodź tu.

- Nie! Ałaaa! Zostaw mnie! Wyrwiesz mi stopę popaprańcu! Gdzie z tymi łapami?! Weź się ty… ugh… Rany…

- Kise…

- Nie mrucz! O cholera, ale masz lodowate palce… Won mi z nimi!

- Kiseeeee…

- Powiedziałem nie! Weź. Ty. Się. Ode. Mnie!

- Kiiiiseee…

- Nie gryź mnie… o rany… niżej… Tak!.. Kurwa! Nie! Ja się z tobą już nie zadaje! Nie odzywam się! Wywłoki sobie macaj!

- Nie bzykam żadnych wywłok…

- Aomine, nie gryź mojego ucha…

- Przecież to lubisz…

- Nie… ach… prawda…

- Prrrawdaaaa…

- A ty… wolisz… Jej, o jej… wywłoki!

- Nie prawda. Nie wolę wywłok. Wywłoki mnie nie kręcą. Śmierć wywłokom. Bzykam tylko modelów.

- Modelów?! Ilu?!  
- Aktualnie to jednego. Od dłuższego czasu.

- Jednego?

- Jednego.

- I żadnych wywłok?

- Żadnych… Kise, chodź…

- Czekaj! Ach… Mówię cze-czekaj… Nawet jak mają balony?

- Nawet. Kiseee…

- O rany, znowu mruczysz… Cholera…

- Mrrrrrr…

- Czekaj! Czekaj! A jak nas podsłuchują?

- To będą mieć dodatkowe atrakcje.

- Aomine!

- Kise, kurwa, gwałcić! Przymknij się już!

- A-ale… mmmmm….

* * *

_Kilka miesięcy później…_

- …

- …

- Aomine?

- …

- Aomineeee?

- …

- Aominecchi?

- …

- Dai-chaaaaaan…

- Przymknij się.

- O! Więc żyjesz!

- …

- Aomineeee…

- Czego?

- Mów coś do mnie.

- Nie.

- Obraziłeś się?

- …

- A powiesz mi o co?

- Nie.

- Czyli się obraziłeś?

- …

- Ech, a podobno to ja się zachowuję jak baba.

- Zamknij się. Nie jestem żadną, cholerną babą.

- To o co ci chodzi? Ciskasz się od tygodnia, warczysz, plujesz jadem i znowu wylądowaliśmy w tym głupim schowku.

- Przez ciebie.

- Jakie przeze mnie?! Ja nic nie zrobiłem! W każdym razie nie tym razem.

- Pewnie.

- Cholera. No, o co ci do cholery chodzi? Weź się no!

- Nie wezmę się.

- Dai-chaaan.

- Idź klej się do tego złamasa.

- …

- …

- Jakiego złamasa?

- …

- O jakiego złamasa ci chodzi? Znamy wielu złamasów. I do żadnego się nie kleję, hej!

- To on się klei do ciebie.

- Ale kto? Aomnieeee! Bo ja nie wiem, o co chodzi!

- …

- Nie warcz, bo nic nie rozumiem!

- Jakiego złamasa ostatnio widzieliśmy?

- Ostatnio? Ostatnio nie widzieliśmy żadnego…

- …

- Czekaj… W ostatni piątek?

- …

- Warczysz. A więc tak. Hmm… Hm… Haha… Hahahaha!

- I co cię tak zajebiście bawi?

- Hahaha! Aomine, chyba mi nie powiesz, że chodzi ci o Kasamatsu?

- …

- O matko, a więc chodzi… No weź, zwariowałeś do reszty?! To kolega ze szkoły!

- Kleił się do ciebie.

- Wcale się nie kleił!

- Leci na ciebie.

- Nie leci! JA na niego nie lecę.

- …

- Czy ty… jesteś zazdrosny?

- Nie jestem, kurwa, zazdrosny.

- …

- I z czego rżysz?

- Wcale nie rżę! Śmieję się, degeneracie! Aomine, nie rób sobie jaj, chyba nie myślisz, że ja, że on…

- …

- Oho… więc myślisz.

- …

- …

- Zabiję, gnoja.

- Nie zabijesz. Stróżom prawa nie wolno zabijać.

- To go zamknę w areszcie. A potem mu nakopie.

- Nie możesz nakopywać ludziom bez powodu!

- Mam powód. Klei się do mojego faceta. MOJEGO! To jest moje, a jak jest moje, to się kurwa nie tyka.

- Twoje?

- Moje.

- Nie jestem „tym", do cholery!

- Ale moim!

- Ja nie mogę, co z ciebie za beznadziejny gość.

- …

- Aomine…

- Nie gadaj do mnie. Mam wizję.

- A jaką?

- Jak flaki złamasa latają pod sufitem.

- Fuuuj, jesteś obrzydliwy.

- Trzeba było nie pytać.

- …

- …

- Szlag. Noga mi zdrętwiała. Ałaaa…

- Kise, do diabła, nie po oczach.

- Ciasno tu!

- No co ty nie powiesz.

- I znowu warczysz.

- …

- Jesteś zły?

- …

- Dai-chan…

- Odczep się.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Kise… Zabierz rękę…

- Ale na pewno?

- Na. Kurwa. Pewno…

- Aominecchi, nie bądź zazdrosny…

- Nie jestem, do cholery, zazdrosny.

- Nie gustuje w złamasach.

- Ale złamasy w tobie.

- Pół świata we mnie gustuje!

- …

- Ale ja bzykam tylko policjantów.

- Ach tak?

- Mhym… Mają kajdanki… I pałki…

- Kise…

- No i co się śmiejesz?

- Nie śmieję. Kontynuuj.

- Nie, bo się śmiejesz!

- Nie śmieję! Wracaj tutaj!

- Jesteś obrażony, co się będę pchał gdzie mnie nie chcą, pf!

- Prawie mi przeszło…

- Prawie?

- Mhym… A jakbyś tak jeszcze raz tą ręką… to już w ogóle.

- Zboczeniec! No i co rechoczesz!

- To nie ja się rzucam na stróżów prawa. Ale zapamiętam sobie te kajdanki.

- …

- Kise, kochanie, czemu milczysz?

- Zastanawiam się, jak stąd uciec.

- Stąd nie da się uciec. Masz mnie, mnie, mnie i jeszcze mnie. Którego wybierasz?

- Żad… AaaaAaaaomnimeeee!…

- Mmmmm…

- O bogowie… Tak! Nie, nie, Aomine, puść…

- Nie.

- O cholera, zimne ręce, zimne ręce, zabieraj je!

- Ciiichoooo…

- Nie mrucz, do diabła, nie mrucz mi do ucha!

- Dlaczegooo?

- Bo… o szlag… Bo… co ja mówiłem?

- Że mam kontynuować.

- Taaak… Nie! Czekaj! Kurwa, nie gryyyź! Ty! Nie rób tego! Aomine! Jak mi zrobisz malinkę, to cię zamorduję!

- Musze oznaczyć moje.

- Nie jestem „tym"!

- Cicho już bądź. Będę gwałcić.

- Przestań…och… cholera…

- Cicho. Gwałcić. A ty stanowczo za dużo kłapiesz.

- C-cze… Mmmmmmmm!


End file.
